La leyenda de Mihawak
by NekooUchiha
Summary: SasuSaku/NaHi Noche sin luna. ¿Es el final o solo el comienzo? Sasuke ataca un barco mercante sin saber que la mujer que él cree que lo traicionó está en él: Sakura, recién liberada del torturador, Mihawak, con el que la abandonó Sasuke hace tres años. "-Matadla. - Ordenó él. Y, para sorpresa de todos, ella sonrió de alivio. La muerte también es un fin" PRÓLOGO. Si gusta, continuo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hoooooooola, chicos!**

**Cómo están? Espero que bien, os he echado de menos! :) He tenido problemas con mi cuenta y se me ha borrado una de mis historias ("Vida de Piratas"), ¡no sé qué pasó! El caso es que la tengo guardada (y bastante avanzada), en un pen-drive. ¡Pero no lo encuentro! :( ¡Tendré que ir a mi ciudad a buscarlo!**

**En fin, para compensar a los lectores que os gustaba y os gustan las historias de piratas (como a mí ^^) se me ha ocurrido empezar ésta. ESTO ES SOLO UNA, SI GUSTA CONTINUO. Por lo que solo he escrito esta especie de prólogo cortito y, (espero) interesante para que me digáis qué tal. La historia en sí ya la tengo estructurada (tengo idea de cómo seguirla y acabarla) pero solo si os gusta. **

**Por supuesto, subiré "Vida entre piratas" en cuanto tenga el USB en mis manos. Disfrutad, y dejen reviews si les interesa que la continúe.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**... Enjoy!**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Casi no podía ver nada a su alrededor. ¿La joven y torturada pelirrosa había perdido el conocimiento? No, claro que no, después de todo, hacía falta mucho más que unos cuantos golpes en la oscuridad para quebrarla. Solo era la noche. Una noche sin luna. _Tsk. _Estando de rodillas, miró a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrar su vista, no estaba en un lugar conocido. Es más, ni siquiera estaba en un lugar amigable. Pudo divisar como se quemaban los últimos resquicios del barco mercante en el que había navegado los últimos 20 días. Lo que quedaba del barco ardía, pero se iba consumiendo a medida que se hundía en el fondo del mar. ¿Los causantes? Fácil. Piratas. Intrépidos y astutos piratas que habían aprovechado las horas de sueño de los marineros. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, uno de esos imbéciles le había dado de lleno en toda la boca. Escupió, sintiéndose asqueada de ese sabor que le resultaba tan familiar.

-Venga, muñequita, Naruto ha dicho que a nuestro capitán le interesaría verte. – Habló una voz a su espalda. _¿Naruto? _– Así que levántate, perra.

El corazón de Sakura pareció pararse un instante, no solo por el nombre mencionado que le hubiera resultado un auténtico shock en otras circunstancias sino porque ese sucio pirata iba a… _Va a tocarme._ La joven sacó un cuchillo afilado y viejo de su bota izquierda y, al tiempo que se levantaba, abrió un tajo en el pecho del hombre que _iba_ a tocarla. Éste, más estupefacto que asustado, dio un par de pasos atrás, tambaleante y gimiendo de dolor mientras ella le miraba con profundo desprecio.

Tan solo unos instantes después, media tripulación de sucios piratas estaban rodeándole, exclamando con sorpresa. No es que no le gustaran los piratas, ella también lo era, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocarla. Nunca.

-Sakura.

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud amenazante, el nombre antes mencionado, Naruto, su viejo amigo, se hallaba en carne y hueso delante de ella. No dijo nada. Muchas veces había imaginado este reencuentro, qué podría sentir pero nada se acercaba a la realidad. El más profundo desprecio saltaba por cada poro de su piel, como si estuviera frente a un horrible insecto en vez de frente aquél que una vez fue su mejor amigo. El rubio iba a abrir la boca, impresionado, pero una sombra apareció detrás de él antes de que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

-¿Por qué demonios armáis tanto escándalo? – Sakura apretó el cuchillo con fuerza, reconocía esa voz demasiado bien. Se escuchó unos susurros. - ¡¿Qué habéis traído a alguien del barco mercante?! ¡¿Es que no conocéis las reglas?! ¡No hacemos prisioneros! ¡Nunca! ¡No estamos reclutando almas! – Esa última frase podría sonar rara para cualquiera, pero no para Sakura, que se mantenía impasible, consciente de toda la historia. La obsesión de ese azabache por el poder, por la fama, había sido lo causante de que ella fuera torturada durante casi dos años por el hombre más despiadado de los mares, el alma más negra que la historia recordaba: Orochimaru. Apretó los dientes con más fuerza, cada una de las cicatrices que ese monstruo le había dejado en el cuerpo era culpa de ese despreocupado y malhumorado capitán que se acercaba a ella. Sintió tanto desprecio al mirarlo a los ojos después de tres años, que creyó que iba a vomitar. Ese hombre que se alzaba orgulloso ante ella no era más que un vil traidor.

Ella le entregó su corazón y él le pagó dejando que la torturaran.

-Esto sí te va a interesar… - Susurró Naruto, sin apartar la vista de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke lo miró con extrañeza para luego fijar su vista inmediatamente en la figura que se alzaba a unos metros de él, mirándolo con un odio indescriptible. Hinata, la dulce hermana del capitán Uchiha, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Sak… - Su melodiosa voz fue interrumpida por su hermano, quién, en medio de la noche sin luna, tal y como la noche que se despidió de su amada que le traicionó, sintió como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Esa pelirrosa lo había traicionado, le había desgarrado el alma. Él solo se había dedicado a quererla pero a ella nunca le importó. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, un odio más intenso que esa noche brillaba en sus ojos. En mitad de la oscuridad, el Capitán dio una orden directa y clara:

-Matadla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? Solo sería el prólogo, ¡recuerdo! Jeje Por eso tan cortito, obvio. ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen reviews si les interesa! ¡Y disculpen por lo de la otra historia! Prometo intentar encontrarla! :(**

**¡Reviews, please! Cuídense,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Continúo! **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Matadla._

Increíblemente, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en los labios de la pelirrosa. Sinceramente, no entraba en sus planes acabar así pero, al fin y al cabo, ella solo quería librarse de sus horribles pesadillas y, aunque esta no fuera la forma en que pensaba hacerlo, la muerte también era una salida. Un final de una historia que no quería contar. ¿Y qué más daba? Si la muerte iba a suponer el final de aquello, no le importaba. _Siempre y cuándo no me toquen. _ Cerró los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa. _El final, por fin. _No es que hubiera tirado la toalla, es que a veces le costaba tanto mantenerse de pie que sentía que le costaba respirar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la expresión de la chica. _Está… ¿Contenta? _Bufó. Probablemente solo era un truco barato para intentar librarse de su destino. No lo permitiría. Hizo un gesto a Naruto para que la cogiera, éste, dudando se acercó a la que una vez fue como una hermana para él. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, no se podía sentir más triste, puede que Sakura los hubiera traicionado hace tres años, pero ahora parecía tan destrozada que no le importaba morir. Más bien, parecía un alivio para ella. Se preguntó a sí mismo si sería capaz de acabar con su vida.

Sakura abrió los ojos, cambiando totalmente su expresión. Naruto se le acercaba vacilante, ella le advertía con la mirada: _no me toques. _Vio como dudaba un poco para finalmente quedarse a su altura. Levantó el brazo, ella reculó hacia atrás y apretó el cuchillo que aún conservaba. Naruto agarró la empuñadura de su katana, creía que iba a atacarlo. Pero no, Sakura se deshizo del cuchillo, tirándolo a sus pies.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no me toques. Nunca. – Le advirtió en susurros. Naruto vaciló de nuevo y oyó como su capitán se marchaba seguido de su hermana, Hinata.

Desenfundó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata apresuró el paso hasta interponerse en el camino de su hermano.

-Sasuke, por favor. – Le suplicó. – No lo hagas. – Éste suspiró. - ¡Es Sakura! ¿De verdad no te importa?

-Hinata, basta. Nos traicionó. No se merece otra cosa. – Le dijo con dureza.

-Y aunque fuera así, aunque se merezca lo peor, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a ser tú quién lo haga? Sasuke, no podrás vivir con ello, lo sabes. Por favor, solo piénsalo.

-Hinata…

-Sino, hazlo por mí. – Le interrumpió. – Sabes que yo no…

Sasuke, hastiado, le dio la espalda y fue hacia Naruto.

-Para. – Le ordenó al rubio, que se volvió hacia él con expresión de alivio. – Enciérrala abajo.

La zona fue despejándose bajo la autoritaria mirada de Sasuke. Estaban sorprendidos, el capitán nunca reculaba pero esa noche había hecho una excepción. De momento.

-Sasuke, grac…

-Voy a pensarlo, Hinata. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tres días después. _

Para Sakura supuso una gran decepción no morir esa noche. Realmente creía que podría sentirse liberada después de tres largos años pero no, ese bastardo tuvo que recular en el último momento. ¿Total para qué? ¿Qué iba a cambiar? Chasqueó la lengua. Llevaba tres días en esa celda. Por voluntad propia, no había aceptado comida ni conversación de nadie. No había abierto la boca. ¿Qué tenía que decir? Nada. Ninguna explicación le sería suficiente y ella no tenía ninguna que dar. Oyó los pasos de unas botas hasta pararse en las rejas de hierro de su celda pero no se molestó en mirar.

Naruto la miraba fijamente entre los hierros, con una expresión indescriptible.

-He hablado con Sasuke. No parece dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu comportamiento. – Sakura sonrió cínicamente para sí misma. ¿Se supone que tenía que estar agradecida? Al no haber respuesta, Naruto continuó. – Sakura, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Siempre supe que eras codiciosa, pero nunca creía que llegarías a tanto. Nos traicionaste. Dime, ¿cuánto te pagaron? – Lo preguntaba sin maldad pero lo hacía. Sakura lo miró sin expresión alguna. La pelirrosa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando pero, por una vez, había captado su atención. Le causaba curiosidad saber que supuesta traición había cometido ella. Naruto estaba perdiendo los nervios. - ¡Nos vendiste a la marina inglesa! ¡Estuvieron a punto de cogernos!

Sakura, en la esquina de su celda se echó a reír. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Había estado dos años en manos de Orochimaru, de Mihawak, por eso? Tenía que ser una mala broma. Miró al frente, ignorando a Naruto, al menos, ahora ya lo sabía.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Sasuke quedó destrozado cuándo lo supo! Y Hinata… ¡Ella confiaba en ti! ¡Incluso intentaba defenderte! Si estás viva hoy, es por ella. – Sakura crujió el cuello y se mantuvo en silencio. - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?! Dime, ¡¿te valió la pena?! – Siencio. Naruto suspiró, hastiado. – Entérate, aunque Sasuke te perdonara la vida, seguirías estando sola, siempre lo estarás.

Dicho esto y ante el permanente silencio de la chica, Naruto desapareció.

Ese mismo día, Hinata intentó que Sakura comiera algo.

-Sakura, vamos, vas a enfermar. – No hizo nada. Sakura estaba como en trance. Miles de ideas atormentadas en su cabeza. Recuerdos, viejas heridas…

Su vida, dos años en manos de Mihawak. Al fin sabía la razón de por qué la abandonaron: venderlos al marina inglesa… ¿Cómo podían haberlo creído tan fácilmente? Si ella también era un pirata, también la hubieran ejecutado. Era tan ridículo que le daban ganas de reír. Todos su sufrimiento era eso.

-Sakura, si no comes, terminarás muriendo. – Dramatizó HInata

-Ojala. – Respondió ella en voz alta.

Esa fue la primera palabra que dirigía la pelirrosa a alguien en tres días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rato antes de esa conversación, por la mañana temprano, un navío conocido por todos se había acercado lo suficiente como para que el Capitán subiera a bordo del Sharingan _[N/A: Es el nombre del barco de Sasuke]. _Nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke y HInata, se encontraba allí.

El pequeño, lo había llevado hasta un lugar más íntimo para hablar y le había contado la inesperada prisionera que se encontraba allí.

-Así que… Sakura está aquí. – Dijo, tensó. _¿Cómo escapó? _Y es que, Itachi, sí que estaba al tanto de la verdad sobre la pelirrosa. Él sabía que Mihawak la había torturado durante dos largos años, sabía el motivo y tenía una razón para guardar ese secreto. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Matarla. – Sentenció sin expresión. Itachi titubeó, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, su hermanito se había vuelto más cruel desde la supuesta traición de su enamorada.

-¿Serías capaz? Creo que…

-Si está viva es porque Hinata sigue encariñada con ella. Sakura no ha hablado en los tres días que lleva aquí y nuestra hermana está desesperada por cambiar su actitud. Cree que así le perdonaría la vida. – Rió cínicamente.

Itachi lo observó. Sus palabras no parecían concordar con su expresión. Parecía odiarla pero sabía que estaba dudando, no quería matarla. Si quisiera, lo habría hecho ya. Estaba buscando una excusa que le permitiera dejarla viva. Solo eso. Sintió tristeza por él, _si pudiera decirte toda la verdad…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata no se había atrevido a hablar nuevamente. Iba a marcharse pero, en el último momento, una idea cruzó su mente. Tal vez, la única baza que tenía para salvar a Sakura de la muerte.

-Sakura, ¿sabes cómo llegar a la Isla Rinnegan? – Sakura la miró por primera vez. - ¿Sabes, verdad? Tú sabes cómo encontrar el navío de Mihawak. – _Claro que sé. _Hinata se lo tómo como un sí, aunque ella no dijera nada. – Quizás… - _Sasuke te permitiera quedarte si supiera eso. _

-Hermanita. – La interrumpió Itachi. Se sorprendió de verlo, no sabía que estaba allí. - ¿Cómo estás? – La abrazó cariñosamente. Miró fugazmente a la pelirrosa, que había vuelto a su posición inicial, ignorándolos. – Hinata, ¿nos dejas un momento? Hablaremos luego.

La peliazul, aturdida, asintió y se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke, esto te interesa. – Le llamó la peliazul. El chico sabiendo que iba a hablarle de Sakura, la esquivó y se dirigió al timón con un resoplido. – Sasuke, en serio. – Lo paró. – Sabe encontrar a Mihawak.

-¿Te ha hablado? – Dijo escéptico.

-No. – Rodó los ojos. – Sasuke, estoy segura de que sabe llegar. Ha estado todo este tiempo con él, ¿cómo no iba a saber?

Sasuke guardó silencio unos segundos. No se había parado a pensar en mucho tiempo en esa situación. Sakura con Mihawak…

-¿Qué crees que le hizo? – Le pilló desprevenida. - ¿Crees que eran aliados o que él le hacía daño?

-La torturaba, - le dijo ella, totalmente segura – he visto las marcas. Tiene cicatrices en la espalda. No… No le he preguntado pero la primera noche le llevé una camisa mía porque la suya estaba rota y mojada y… Le vi las cicatrices. – Sasuke tragó duro. Mihawak era terriblemente cruel con sus prisioneros. – Y tiene… La marca de las tres lágrimas en el antebrazo.

-La marca que Mihawak le pone a los torturados. – Hinata asintió.

-Tuvo que ser horrible. – Dijo Hinata con gran pesar. Sasuke, que sintió como si se estuviera ablandando, cambió de tema.

-Hablaré con ella. – Dijo, retomando su actitud de siempre. – Si es cómo dices, tal vez tenga una oportunidad.

Se dirigió hacia los calabozos, dispuesto a acabar con esto en ese momento y cuando se estaba acercando, vio algo que le hizo pararse a escuchar.

Itachi, algo tenso, se encendió un cigarro y se apoyó en las rejas, metiendo ambas manos dentro de la celda.

-¿Quieres uno? – Sin esperar respuesta, se lo lanzó a sus pies. Ésta lo miró un segundo y lo aceptó.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él y se encendió el cigarro. Ninguno se percató de que el pequeño de los Uchiha

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que crean que los traicionaste?

Sakura lo miró fijamente, expulsando el humor por la boca, sin expresión alguna.

-Sakura, no puedes seguir cargando con algo que no hiciste. Escucha, Mihawak es un sádico, quiere acabar con Sasuke. Esa es la razón por la que te cogió a ti, lo sabes, ¿no? Sabía que podría destrozarlo a través de ti.

Sakura expulsó el humo nuevamente y habló. Sasuke pegó un respingo al oír su voz por primera vez.

-A tu hermano no le importaba. Estuve dos años esperando a que viniera a por mí. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca supe el motivo, ¿sabes? Hasta hoy. ¿Cómo pudo creer que les vendí a la marina? Es ilógico.

-MIhawak es una víbora pero puede ser muy convincente. – Sakura puso una media sonrisa. – Sakura, voy a decírselo. Todo.

Y la pelirrosa, por primera vez, reaccionó. Metió las manos a través de los huecos de las rejas, cogió a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa, estrellándolo contra las rejas, amenazante.

-Ni se te ocurra. – Itachi se quedó pensando durante un momento, ¿cómo esa pequeñaja podía tener tanta fuerza? – Si lo haces…

Se deshizo de su agarre.

-¿Qué? La razón por la que yo guardaba silencio ya no existe. Él ya…

-Sino lo has hecho en tres años, no lo harás ahora. – Le interrumpió. – Te lo advierto, Itachi, cierra la boca.

Itachi suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

Se escucharon unos pasos que llamaron la atención de ambos.

-Ahora que ya has escuchado los deseos de la señorita, ¿puedes escuchar los míos? – Era Sasuke quién hablaba, que había escuchado toda la conversación. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Habla, Itachi.

Sakura, manteniéndose al margen, le advertía con la mirada. Itachi, finalmente, parecía que iba a ceder. Se mordió el labio.

-Verás, Sasuke, Mihawak…

-La razón sigue existiendo: Saiko está vivo. – Le interrumpió Sakura con decisión.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué…?

-Tu hijo está vivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les guste! Dejen reviews para la continuación!**

**Besos,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hoooooooola!**

**¡Continuación…!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Tu hijo está vivo._

El tiempo pareció pararse. Se creó un silencio denso solo interrumpido por el breve ruido que hacía Sakura al expulsar el humo por la boca.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo llevé conmigo. Está en un lugar seguro.

Silencio.

-Está jugando contigo, como hace con todos. – Intervino Sasuke con rabia acumulada, totalmente seguro de lo que decía. Nadie puede sobrevivir a Mihawak tanto tiempo, - Sakura lo miró arqueando una ceja, _¿y yo qué soy, un fantasma? – _y menos un niño tan pequeño. – Sakura bufó. – Un truco muy bien preparado, Sakura, en serio. Pero no me creo ni una palabra: ni que Saiko esté vivo ni toda este pequeño teatro que has preparado con mi hermano para que te deje libre.

Unos pasos indicaban que alguien se acercaba.

-Sasuke, ¿puedes venir? No nos aclaramos con el rumbo. – era Naruto, que lo llamaba desde las escaleras. Asintió en su dirección.

-Vendré luego, después de todo, aún puede que tengas una oportunidad de salvarte. – Se despidió mirando directamente a la pelirrosa. Ella lo miró inexpresivamente.

Se marchó escaleras arriba.

-Todo el tiempo que estuve con él y no me di cuenta de lo imbécil que es. – Comentó como si tal cosa.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada tras ver como se marchaba su hermano, seguía medio en shock. Le contestó con voz pastosa:

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Es más fácil pensar que mientes antes que aceptar la verdad y darse cuenta del error que cometió contigo y de las consecuencias que eso te trajo. – Le explicó con la mirada perdida.

-Bah, da igual. Hace tiempo que no me interesa lo que piensen esta panda de mediocres. – Escupió con asco.

Silencio. Sakura le dio una nueva calada al cigarro.

-Sakura, ¿es verdad? – Asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería. – Está… vivo. Saiko, mi hijo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Sakura se quedó callada, responder esa pregunta implicaba rememorar recuerdos que quería olvidar. Todas las veces que ella se ofreció "voluntaria" por Saiko… Eran incontables. No importaba lo destrozada que estuviera o las heridas que tuviera, no podía dejar que un alma tan inocente como Saiko sucumbiera a la crueldad de Mihawak. Torció el gesto, como si aún pudiera sentir el dolor.

-Eso no importa. Está a salvo, dónde Mihawak nunca pueda encontrarlo. – Itachi pareció respirar de alivio. Pero no había respondido a su pregunta.

Tenía la mente colapsada, llevaba demasiado tiempo de luto por su hijo y ahora…

-¿Dónde? – Sakura captó su atención. - ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. – Respondió como si tal cosa, desvió la mirada, mirando la celda como si fuera la primera vez que se fijaba en ella.

-Sakura.

-¿Qué? Ya te lo he dicho: no lo sé, no sé dónde lo dejé. – Vio su mirada interrogativa y decidió explicarse un poco más. Hacía tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a no mantener conversaciones demasiado largas con su alrededor. – Cuando escapé de MIhawak con tu hijo, lo llevé a algún lugar, no sé dónde porque lo siguiente que hice fue ir a buscar a Tsunade, la gran bruja de los mares. – Respiró profundamente. – Le pedí que bloqueara esa parte de mi mente, que nunca recordara a quién entregué a Saiko. – Itachi torció el gesto. – Fue por su seguridad, si Mihawak me cogía de nuevo, nunca podría haberle dicho nada porque simplemente no lo sé.

Itachi parecía desesperarse por momentos. Se encendió otro cigarro. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo podemos encontrarle?

-Solo hay dos formas de romper el embrujo y desbloquearme. El primero y más importante es que si en algún momento Saiko corriera peligro, si Mihawak lo encontrara, yo lo sabría y mi memoria se desbloquearía por arte de magia. – Chasqueó los dedos, dramatizando el momento. – Y la otra, es volver a ver a Tsunade, ella es la única que podría hacerlo.

Itachi resopló profundamente.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En Isla Victoria. Está un poco antes que la Isla Rinnegan. Una pequeña isla de pueblerinos, alejada de todas estas historias de piratas.

-¿Puedes llevarme hasta allí? – sakura lo miró pero no había rastro de compasión en su mirada.

-Realmente… ¿Nunca creíste la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo? ¿De que yo lo hubiera estado protegiendo? – Itachi no sabía cómo contestar. – Es increíble lo rápido que los Uchiha son capaces de abandonar a quién dicen amar… Supongo que la crueldad y la frialdad viene con vuestro apellido.

Dicho esto, se sentó en la esquina de su celda, ignorando por completo a Itachi, que terminó por marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha mayor entró con rapidez en la sala dónde se encontraban sus hermanos y Naruto.

-Tienes que liberar a Sakura. – Dijo con determinación. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas. – Tengo que encontrar a Saiko y no puede hacerlo si está en esa celda.

-Es increíble lo rápido que esa pelirrosa – dijo con desprecio – puede manipular a la gente. Es imposible que Saiko esté vivo, Itachi.

-¿Qué Saiko está vivo? – Preguntó Hinata. Ambos la ignoraron.

-Mihawak mató a tu mujer, ¿qué te hace pensar que no hizo lo mismo con Saiko? ¿Por qué lo dejaría vivo?

-Porque Sakura estaba con él. – Respondió, apretando los dientes. No le gustaba nada como le estaba hablado el menor. – Sasuke, no quiero conflictos contigo pero si tengo que pasar por encima de ti para liberar a Saiko, no te quepa duda de que lo haré. – Apretó los puños.

Sasuke miró a los ojos a su hermano, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan firme en una situación. Se volvió hacia HInata, que los miraba a ambos alternativamente, esperando enterarse de qué estaba pasando.

-Hinata, me dijiste que Sakura sería capaz de llevarnos a la isla dónde atraca Mihawak.

-¿A Rinnegan? Sí, estoy segura. – Contestó saliendo de su trance. – Ella siempre ha sido buena navegante, estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo. – Respondió con convicción.

-Bien. – Se quedó pensativo. _Si al menos me va a servir para eso… Que así sea. Ya ajustaremos cuentas. _– Naruto, ve a liberarla y Hinata prepara una habitación. No queremos que nuestra nueva navegante se sienta incómoda. – Dijo con ironía.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con desconfianza pero aún así se limitó a responder:

-Gracias, Sasuke. Iré a ver a mis hombres para que sigan su camino, ya los encontraré cuando todo esto acabe. – El pequeño asintió. – Sasuke… Gracias, sé que es difícil pero mientras tenga la esperanza de encontrar a Saiko con vida, seguiré buscando. – El Capitán lo miraba con intensidad. – Y tú… Tú no sabes… - _Todo el daño que has hecho a Sakura. _– Me voy.

Sasuke lo miró hasta que desapareció, su hermano siempre había sido inteligente, ¿por qué se dejaba manipular por una traidora? Se había dejado liar para montar el teatro en la celda y que él los escuchara y aún así seguía creyendo en esa mujer.

_¿Sabrá algo que yo ignoro?_

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo visitante interrumpió la tranquilidad de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura. – No le miró. El rubio insistió. – Sakura, Sasuke te ha dejado libre. Enhorabuena – dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

La pelirrosa se levantó mientras escuchaba el ruido de la cerradura abrirse.

-Hinata te está preparado tu habitación. - _¿Mi qué?_

- ¿En qué isla me vais a dejar? – Preguntó con desconfianza, parándose casi cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Dejarte? – Preguntó de vuelta, confuso. Sakura puso una mano en la puerta, ya abierta. – En ninguna, Sasuke quiere que seas la navegante del barco, para que nos lleves a Rinnegan.

_¿Qué qué?_

Cómo si la rabia se hubiera apoderado de ella, cerró la puerta de un portazo, pillando desprevenido al rubio, que pegó un respingo.

-Dile a tu Capitán, que gracias por su generosa oferta – habló con ironía – pero que preferiría que Mihawak me matara antes que trabajar con él.

Dicho esto y como si nada, se volvió a sentar en la esquina de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuarto día de la estancia de Sakura en el Sharingan no fue mejor que ninguno de los anteriores. No durmió, era como un mecanismo de alerta. Cuando estaba rodeado de gente que ella consideraba enemigos, padecía insomnio.

Sasuke aun sabiendo la respuesta de Sakura desde la noche anterior, había decidido darle un margen a la pelirrosa. Dejarle la noche para pensar. Sin embargo, allí estaba, apoyado en las rejas de la celda de Sakura.

-No creo que en tu situación tengas muchas opciones, y mucho menos, que seas tan orgullosa. – No se molestó en mirarle. – Si quisiera, tendrías te obligaría a hacerlo, no sé por qué no puedes aceptar por las buenas.

Sakura exhibió una sonrisa irónica.

-He aprendido por las malas que los Uchihas sois gente cruel, más que Mihawak pero dudo mucho que pudieras ser tan… Creativo como él. – Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Intentaba mantenerse impasible pero, a veces, no lo conseguía.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Ella le traicionaba y ¿él era cruel? Desvió la mirada una milésima de segundo y abrió las rejas.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Cambió de estrategia. – Déjame adivinar… ¿Dinero? – Fue su turno de sonreír ladinamente.

-No hay nada que un perro como tú me pueda ofrecer. – Le recriminó. Sasuke volvió a tensarse.

Se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar frente a frente. Sakura lo miró amenazante. Nadie podía tocarla. Se tensó.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste? – Dijo de pronto, cambiando de tema radicalmente, con un tono más suave. Sakura pretendió fingir que no le importaba. _No lo hice, fue Mihawak._

Se quedó en silencio. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de gritarle que ella nunca hizo nada, que estaba enamorada de él y que lo jodió todo por pensar lo peor de ella, se quedó en silencio.

-Dos cosas: la primera, si hago esto es por Saiko, no por vosotras, pequeñas ratas. – Sasuke se tensó: ni le contestaba a sus preguntas ni dejaba de buscarle cariñosos apodos.

-¿Y la segunda?

Su mirada se volvió siniestra.

-Mihawak es mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke no había visto a Sakura en todo el día. Había preferido estar en su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Estaba aquí, en su barco, como tres años atrás, cuándo aún eran felices. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Él la quería, hubiera dado todo por ella pero le demostró de la peor manera que no sentía lo mismo.

Hinata se había encargado de que a Sakura no le faltara de nada, él no se sentía muy cómodo para hacerlo. Además, ¿qué más le daba? ¿Qué importaba si Sakura había sido torturada por Mihawak o no? Ella le había traicionado. No, no debería importarle. Pero… ¿Lo hacía?

-Sasuke. – Su hermano. - ¿has hablado con Sakura? ¿Sabes que rumbo hay que tomar? – Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Éste suspiró y se marchó.

Sakura se había mantenido encerrada en su habitación, Hinata le había llevado ropa, comida, agua y material para sus mapas. Incluso había intentado mantener conversación con ella sin éxito alguno hasta que, finalmente, la dejó sola.

Estaba en su escritorio, mirando fijamente un papel en blanco, pensando en dibujar. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía pero ahora estaba casi obligada. No le importaba, no lo hacía por ellos, lo hacía por Saiko y por sus pesadillas. Por librarse de sus horribles pesadillas.

Llevaba horas con la mente en blanco cuando decidió tumbarse en el suelo para dormir. La cama, en una esquina de su habitación, estaba sin tocar y parecía cómoda pero ella no podía dormir en algo así. No después de estar dos años durmiendo en el suelo de una fría celda.

Por la mañana, la pequeña Hinata había obligado a la pelirrosa a levantarse, obviando que había dormido en el suelo y la llevó a desayunar al comedor principal, con Sasuke, Naruto, su hermano y algunos otros tripulantes, como Neji o Sai. La tensión era palpable.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación, Sakura? – Preguntó la peliazul con amabilidad. La miró como a un bicho raro. – Es que… Cómo has dormido en el suelo. – Comentó inocentemente. Sakura parecía querer atravesarla con la mirada mientras toda la sala la miraba a ella con estupefacción.

La pelirrosa se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse, mientras le contestaba:

-No puedo dormir en una cama, estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo de la celda de Mihawak. – Comentó con toda naturalidad. Y dicho esto, cogió una manzana y se marchó.

Sasuke sintió una punzada, cada vez que Sakura hacía un comentario sobre Mihawak le parecía lo peor. _Ella no tendría que haber pasado por eso, si tan solo se hubiera quedado conmigo… _Lo que él no sabía es que ella lo había esperado dos años, más él nunca apareció.

Un rato después, Sakura se acercó a Sasuke que estaba al timón.

-Toma. – Prácticamente, le tiró el papel, sin acercarse demasiado. – Supongo que antes iremos a Isla Victoria para que yo vea a Tsunade, así que ahí tienes el mapa.

Él se dedicaba a mirarla como si no la reconociera. Estaba más dura, más fría… Parecía destrozada. Ella le devolvió una mirada confusa.

-¿Te torturaba? – Preguntó de pronto.

-No finjas que te preocupa, Capitán. Te estuve esperando dos largos años.

-Tú me traicionaste.

Sakura rió irónicamente.

-No, no lo hizo. – Itachi, del que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, habló. – Sasuke, Mihawak fue el que os vendió a la marina inglesa.

-Cállate. – Le dijo Sakura. Sasuke los miraba a ambos, buscando rastros de mentiras.

-Debe saberlo. – Lo miró de nuevo. – Ella no hizo nada. Mihawak la secuestró, os delató a los marines y pagó a un par de ellos para que se aseguraran de que la culparas a ella. – Unos segundos de silencio. – Mihawak… Sabía que la única forma de destrozarte era a través de ella, por eso lo hizo. Y por eso mantuvo a Sakura con vida, porque esperaba que tú te enteraras de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Creo que ya he escuchado bastante. – Dijo Sakura, cuya marcha no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke se matuvo en silencio unos segundos más. Su mundo parecía estar boca abajo, derrumbándose por momentos. La herida que creía cerrada se había abierto con más fuerza que nunca, parecía quemarle.

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar, para ti es más fácil seguir creyendo la mentira que sentirte culpable por todo lo que sufrió Sakura. Pero lo que te he dicho es verdad. La culpasteis de algo que nunca hizo.

-Itachi, si es… Si eso es verdad, yo no… - Ladeó la cabeza. – No puede ser cierto.

Itachi resopló, su hermano era cabezota hasta el cansancio.

-Muy bien, Sasuke, yo ya lo he intentado. Realmente, creía que podría hacerte ver la realidad antes de que sigas cometiendo errores, pero sino quieres verlo, no puedo hacer nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo con un folio en blanco delante, estaba como bloqueada. Cuando pensaba en Rinnegan, la visualizaba pero no se veía capaz de marcar el camino. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Saiko? No, ella nunca sería tan estúpida de llevar a Saiko a la isla en la que Mihawak atraca su barco. Solo era un bloqueo por la presión que sentía. Nada más. Respiró profundamente, intentado relajarse. Cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió suavemente. _¿hinata?_

No, no era Hinata. Era su hermano, Sasuke.

-¿Podemos hablar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Espero que os guste, peques! Dejenme reviews si les gustó, please! **

**MIL GRAAAAAAACIAS. Cuídense,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bueeeenas, pequeños! **

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

Sakura rodó los ojos, ligeramente aburrida. Lo miró fijamente, sin expresión. Estaba… _¿Distinto? _Su expresión parecía diferente. _Me da igual. _

-¿Es necesario? – Le preguntó con desinterés. Entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-¿No estarás más cómoda en la cama? – Sakura dejó el folio para dedicarle una mirada amenazante. El comentario le sonó como si la estuviera provocando. Sasuke lo captó enseguida. – Bueno, podrías acostumbrarte. – Reculó, medio titubeante.

Dejó de mirarlo. Parecía que quería buscar las respuestas en el papel en blanco. Sasuke se sentó cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ella, que lo miró de reojo, desconfiada. Él se frotó el puente de la nariz, como si quisiera aclarar su mente.

-Estoy… Confundido. – Le dijo. – Itachi me contó que…

-No importa. – Le interrumpió, sin levantar la vista. Él la miró sin entender. Levantó la cabeza. – Da igual lo que te haya contado, lo que creas o no, nada sería suficiente para recompensar el pasado, así que deja de darle vueltas.

El tono que utilizó fue peor que cualquier grito, era fría como el hielo. _Ha cambiado tanto… No parece la misma. _Su mirada se había endurecido como el acero.

-Necesito saber si es verdad. Creeré lo que me digas. – Le dijo él de vuelta. ¿Necesitaba saberlo? Pensó si era mejor mirar hacia otro lado, terminar el trato con Sakura y seguir como si nada. Si era verdad, acabaría destrozado de nuevo.

Ella le miró como si viera a un enemigo y no al hombre con el que estuvo tanto tiempo.

-Es verdad. – Sentenció.

Sasuke casi pudo sentir como se rompía por dentro. _Sakura con Mihawak por un error. _Se llevó la mano al pelo, creía que le faltaba el aire. Desvió la mirada, no podía mantenérsela. Se levantó y dio varias vueltas por la habitación, parecía desorientado. Se estaba hundiendo por momentos. _Tres años sin ella. _

Sakura lo miraba sin compasión alguna, todo aquello que fue capaz de sentir se lo habían arrancado bruscamente. Y aunque fuera capaz de sentir, dudaba que lo hiciera con Sasuke.

Él acabó por sentarse en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas entre sus rodillas.

-¿Sería mucho pedir que te marcharas? Quiero trabajar. – Lo pidió educadamente, aunque su tono cortaba como una cuchilla.

-Mihawak no se equivocó. – Dijo de pronto. – Perderte fue peor castigo que la muerte.

Sakura no parecía dispuesta a creerse nada de lo que estaba diciendo, trataba de mantenerse impasible aunque le estaba hirviendo la sangre. _Al final, éste va a tener razón y soy una gran actriz,_ pensó mientras intentaba mantenerse indiferente.

-Esa es la teoría de Itachi. – Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. – Si Mihawak fuera la mitad de listo de lo que se cree, habría sabido que no te importaba. – Desvió la mirada en el último momento, para que no se le notara que estaba al borde de estallar. Sin embargo, su voz era igual de monótona que siempre.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo. _¿Qué no me importaba?_

-No puedes creer lo que dices. ¿Cómo no iba a importarme? – Sakura lo miró con furia. – Pensaba que nos habías vendido, estaba destrozado, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué fuera a rescatarte? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí eras su aliada o te tenía de prisionera.

Sakura inspiró profundo.

-Y aunque hubiera sido así, aunque te hubiera vendido, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel? ¿De veras me merecía algo así? – Silencio. Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo contestar. En aquel momento, la traición de Sakura le pareció lo peor pero, visto desde fuera, era un "castigo" desproporcionado para lo que hizo. – Es increíble que no me diera cuenta de lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser. Supongo que lo tuve que aprender por las malas. – Terminó con cierta melancolía.

Sasuke la miró como si le escuchara procesar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no soy así. Solo… Sakura, estaba hundido y, es cierto, eso sacó lo peor de mí pero yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

-Menos venir a ayudarme. – Murmuró entre dientes aunque Sasuke lo oyó perfectamente. Suspiró.

-Si hay algo que…

-No hay nada. – Dijo, adelantándose a lo que sabía que iba a decir. _Pero yo te sigo queriendo, _pensó él. – No vuelvas a mencionar el tema. – Le advirtió. El azabache se mordió el labio. – Lárgate.

Se marchó tras unos segundos de cavilación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encerró en su habitación el resto del día, era incapaz de salir. La realidad le había golpeado como la oscura noche que se cernía sobre ellos. No podía parar de pensar. _¿Qué voy a hacer? _No podía arreglar los errores, no podía dar marcha atrás. Fue devastador cuando Sakura se marchó pero esto era demasiado. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, abatido.

Se estaba rompiendo. No se paraba a pensar si la quería, eso ya lo sabía. Siempre pensó que, si alguna la volvía a ver, no sería capaz de no besarla, de decirle que no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, mandó a matarla, ni siquiera cuando lo dijo estaba seguro de que no dejarían que lo hicieran pero estuvo al límite…

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con Mihawak torturando a Sakura? Tendría que haberla buscado, tendría que haberse parado a dudar un segundo si Sakura había sido capaz de venderlos. Tendría… Suspiró profundamente. Había hecho las cosas tan mal que no sabría ni por dónde empezar a repararlo. Se mordió el labio.

Salió de la habitación, aunque no sabía muy bien para qué. La luz de la habitación de Sakura estaba encendida, se preguntó que estaba haciendo a esas horas. Estuvo a punto de entrar, de pedirle que le gritara, que le pegara, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Pero sabía que no funcionaría así que volvió a su habitación, dispuesto a dejar pasar la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura con dos tazas de café en la mano. Se sorprendió al ver que la cama estaba deshecha. Cuando Sakura salió del baño y lo vio allí, no pudo contener un resoplido. Estaba remangada, dejando a la vista la marca de las tres lágrimas de los torturados de Mihawak. La mirada de Sasuke fue directamente a su antebrazo. Ésta se lo tapó inmediatamente al percatarse de ello.

-¿Qué? – Le dijo ésta.

-¿Has dormido ahí? – Señaló la cama.

-Lo intenté pero no. – Le dijo con simpleza.

-Pensaba que podríamos hablar un momento. – La pelirrosa torció el gesto. – De trabajo.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Ella se alejó a propósito de él.

-¿Tsunade estará dispuesta a desbloquear el embrujo? – Lo pensó un instante.

-Incluso la vida humana es negociable. – A Sasuke, más que una respuesta, le sonó a un reproche. – Así que supongo que sí. Nunca hablamos de esa parte del trato, puesto que buscar a Saiko no entraba en mis planes más cercanos. – Le explicó.

-Supondrá bastante retraso… ¿No puedes imaginar a quién entregarías a Saiko? – Rodó los ojos. El interés de Sasuke a ese navío no había cambiado.

-Tengo la mente bloqueada. – Declaró, como si SAsuke no fuera consciente de ello. - ¿Tanto te importa conseguir el barco de Mihawak que no puedes esperar un segundo a pararte a rescatar a Saiko?

-Pertenece a los Uchiha's. Él se lo quitó a mi padre.

-Ya, conozco la historia. – Respondió con un aburrimiento notable. – No sé a qué estás esperando, ayer te di el mapa. Ya sabrás que rumbo tienes que tomar. – Éste asintió.

-Solo quería estar seguro antes de dirigirnos hacia allí.

-Estupendo. – Volvió a decir con aburrimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había decidido que prefería que disfrutar del cálido sol que ese día le brindaba. Se sentó con su material de trabajo, lo más aíslada posible. Hinata, de vez en cuando, iba a verla aunque después de algún intento fallido de entablar comunicación con ella, lo dejó estar. Parecía hipnotizada por el pergamino en blanco, como si éste le fuera a dar todas las puertas. En su mano izquierda, jugaba con una pequeña cuchilla.

Naruto que parecía tan aburrido como ella, intentó hablar con ella:

-¿No está afilada? – Preguntó con curiosidad, viendo como la pelirrosa pasaba los dedos por la cuchilla sin cortarse.

-Como una navaja de afeitar. – Dijo ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y cómo es que no te cortas?

-Cuándo estás bajo presión, aprendes ciertos trucos… En mi caso, esconder una cuchilla bajo la lengua – se la colocó en el lugar – me podía salvar de ciertas situaciones. Nunca se sabe cuándo realmente no vas a poder soportarlo más. – Naruto entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sintió compasión, ella, sin embargo, viendo su expresión, bufó con aburrimiento.

-Tuvo que ser insoportable. – Dijo, aunque no esperaba que ella respondiera.

-Lo fue. – Le confirmó. – Cuando perdí la esperanza de que vinierais, proteger a Saiko fue lo único que me motivaba para seguir viva. Mi conciencia no me permitía dejarlo solo.

Era la conversación más larga que Sakura le había brindado y, Naruto, no sabía que contestarle.

-Supongo que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento. – Sakura lo miró impasible.

-Tienes razón. No sirve de nada.

En mitad del silencio incómodo que se creó, apareció Itachi.

-Sakura, - se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla - ¿cómo… Cómo estaba Saiko? ¿Estaba… Bien? – No encontraba las palabras correctas.

-Todo lo bien que puedes estar allí. Al principio, no paraba de llorar, no entendía muy bien por qué nadie venía a buscarnos pero, un día, Mihawak le dijo que no iban a venir, porque su madre estaba muerta y su padre no vendría nunca. Porque no le importaba. Ese día lloró más que nunca, pero creo que fue la última vez. De alguna manera, le hizo perder la esperanza. Creo que creyó cada palabra de ese sádico.

Itachi le faltaba el aire.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – Sakura arrugó el entrecejo. Naruto escuchaba atentamente.

-Nada. ¿qué podía hacer? Yo también perdí la esperanza. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué vendrías? No, hubiera sufrido más, no podía hacerle eso. Es demasiado cruel. – Silencio. – Nunca más me volvió a preguntar nada, me daba lástima pero yo tampoco quería hablar de ello. – Después de unos segundos continuó. – Físicamente, estaba bien, algo desnutrido pero nada grave supongo. – Se encogió de hombros.

Era duro recordar aquello, ella perdió la esperanza el mismo día que Saiko. No por las palabras de MIhawak, sino porque, si hasta un inocente crío pensaba así, ¿cómo ella iba a pensar lo contrario? Sería absurdo.

-De todas formas, cuando escapamos, quería encontrarte, aunque yo no lo dejé. Era demasiado arriesgado. – Declaró. – No recuerdo mucho más de eso.

Itachi apretó los puños.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Victoria? – Preguntó con determinación renovada.

-No lo sé. Unos días. – Se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Itachi se fue de allí, con rabia contenida.

-¿No has sido demasiado dura? – Preguntó Naruto, que había observado todo. Sakura le miró con dureza.

-Es la verdad, no tengo por qué disfrazar nada. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba super feliz bajo la sombra de Mihawak? ¿Qué es el padre del año? – Bufó. – No digo que no le vaya a ayudar, pero sinceramente, no se lo merece. Si hubiera sido mi hijo, hubiera arrasado el mundo y lo hubiera buscado entre las cenizas si hubiera sido necesario. Pero él se limitó a esperar y a darse por vencido. Escogió la opción fácil. Todos lo hicisteis. – Finalizó.

-Te hemos echado de menos. – Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Sakura torció el gesto.

_Supongo que yo no puedo decir lo contrario._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Creo que el final me quedó un poco flojito, pero no sabía por dónde cortar -.- jejejeje.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**~NekooUchiha~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bueeeeeeeeenas…!**

**Disculpen, estoy de exámenes ^^**

**Sigo…**

**… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Supongo que yo no puedo decir lo contrario._

Sakura lo miró como si la situación le diera pereza. Él prefirió dejarlo estar.

-¿Has hablado con Sasuke? ¿Te ha explicado…? Bueno, lo que pasó. – Se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que anoche lo intentó. – Dijo sin retirar la vista de su papel en blanco.

-¿Crees?

-¿Sabes? Me da pereza hablar de este tema. – Lo miró fijamente. – En serio, no me importa lo que tengáis que decir. Hemos hecho un trato: cuando ambas partes tengamos lo que queremos, seguiremos nuestros caminos y nos olvidaremos de esto. Punto.

Naruto se quedó pensando un instante.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, Sakura?

Sakura lo miró impasible.

-Lo que tenía antes de conoceros: una vida normal. No quiero navegar ni ser pirata, me trae malos recuerdos… Solo quiero asentarme en un lugar y seguir mi vida.

Naruto se sorprendió con la respuesta. Seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla que conoció hacía años… Seguía queriendo tener una vida normal.

-¿Te arrepientes de habernos conocido? – Le preguntó, aunque estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta. Ella rió cínicamente.

-¿Tú qué crees, hermanito? – Remarcó la última palabra con ironía. Esa era la forma en la que se llamaban antaño.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi había ido a parar al otro lado del barco, dónde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó la peliazul. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada que tenga que ver con el rumbo. – Hizo una pausa, meditando. - ¿Tú crees que Sakura cumplirá lo que dice? – Tenía la sensación de estar tan embotado, que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Sí. – Respondió la chica. – Puede hacerlo y estoy segura de que lo hará. No he hablado con ella… Bueno, más bien ella no ha hablado conmigo pero no tengo motivos para dudar.

-Tiene razones de sobra para no hacerlo. – Le contradijo Itachi. Ella lo pensó un instante.

-Sí, y por eso podría haberse ido sin más pero ella ha preferido quedarse aquí. – Declaró con firmeza.

-¿Tú qué opinas? – El mayor desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que se limitaba a escuchar.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

-Estoy con Hinata. Lo hará y… - _Se marchará._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La caída de la tarde había acentuado el mal tiempo. Parecía que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. El mar se estaba embraveciendo, las olas eran cada vez más fuertes y el barco más inestable.

Sakura se rindió y se largó a su habitación, dónde al menos estaría protegida de la repentina brisa. Se despidió de Naruto secamente que había estado haciéndole compañía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama y, para su sorpresa, se quedó dormida.

Se levantó a última hora de la tarde, por el balanceo del barco. Se movía bruscamente, las olas lo estaban golpeando. Se sentó sobresaltada y escuchó gritos. Sasuke estaba gritando órdenes a sus hombres, parecía alarmado. Se levantó con dificultad, perdiendo el equilibrio.

El pasillo estaba en penumbra y todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas. Sasuke seguía dando órdenes. _¿Qué…?_

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar fuera. Todos corrían de lado a otro, intentando asegurar todo lo que podían. La tormenta era intensa, llovía a cántaros y un desagradable viento reinaba en el ambiente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Sasuke se va a poner hecho una fiera! – Era Neji, quién le hablaba. Se quedó pillada un par de segundos.

-¡Puedo ayudaros! ¡¿Qué hay que hacer?! – Gritó por encima del fuerte zumbido del vendaval.

-¡Ponte a salvo! – Le gritó de vuelta, mientras corría delante de ella.

Se puso contra la pared, asegurándose de que el fuerte viento y el tambaleo del barco no la dejaran caer. Vio como Naruto intentaba amarrar algo al barco para asegurarlo, sin mucho éxito.

Tras unos segundos de cavilación, acudió en su auxilio. El rubio la miró interrogante, cómo diciendo: "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" pero no dijo nada. Terminaron de asegurar las cajas y, de nuevo escuchó los gritos de Sasuke, que parecía cada vez más nervioso.

-¡¿Cuánto durará esta tormenta?! – Gritó Sakura.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esperamos que amaine para esta noche! ¡Vete abajo, Sak…! – No pudo terminar la frase. Un fuerte oleaje sacudió el barco haciendo que ambos se tambalearan.

Sakura dio de lleno contra la pared, aplastándole el lado derecho del cuerpo, emitió un chillido al sentir cómo algo punzante se le clavó en el hombro. Sintió un crujido desagradable en todo el brazo cuando Naruto cayó de lleno sobre ella, aprisionándola. El chico se quitó de encima con rapidez, en cuánto pudo.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – No contestó, lo que sea que se le hubiera clavado en el hombro, seguía ahí. Naruto se alarmó al ver como la camisa blanca de la chica se teñía de rojo. La separó de la pared, haciendo que la pelirrosa volviera a chillar. Vio una especie de clavo anclado en la pared, eso era lo que le había herido.

La llevó hasta su habitación. Sakura no parecía darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguien la había tocado desde que estuvo con Mihawak.

-Escucha, voy a avisar a Hinata. Quédate aquí.

Se esfumó, solo que para que un minuto después apareciera la chica. Sakura, que seguía con la mente confundida, se dejó hacer. Hinata le desabrochó la camisa, le limpió la herida y le hizo un vendaje. La herida era profunda y estaba en un lugar complicado pero no parecía infectada.

Le miró el costado derecho, estaba rojo.

-Te van a salir moratones por todos lados. – Parecía una riña. – Descansa, ¿quieres? – Le dijo antes de marcharse.

-Gracias. – Susurró ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído y con ella, había desaparecido la tormenta. Sasuke se había puesto hecho una furia cuando se había enterado de que Sakura había estado ayudando a Naruto, aunque se tranquilizó al comprobar que Sakura estaba descansando y que se había dejado ayudar por Hinata.

Salió a respirar el aire puro de después de la tormenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se despertó dolorida, por un momento le invadió el pánico, así era como despertaba cuando estaba con Mihawak, las pocas veces que conseguía dormir. Sintió cierta tranquilidad al recordar dónde estaba.

Salió hasta cubierta, dónde Naruto fumaba un cigarro tranquilamente, apoyado en la barandilla.

-¡Hey, Sakura! – La saludó con una alegría que a ella le resultaba extraña. - ¿Cómo estás, hermanita? ¿Mejor? – La pelirrosa asintió sin mucha convicción.

-Gracias por llevarme a la habitación. – Murmuró. Éste sonrió ampliamente.

-No es nada. – Silencio. – Me encanta el ambiente que queda tras una tormenta de las buenas. Como si el aire fuera más puro y el mar se hubiera relajado. Ella sonrió imperceptiblemente, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Sin contestar, se sentó, con cierta dificultad.

-Hinata me dijo que estarías dolorida unos días, fue un golpe duro, eh.

-Nada serio. – dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-Supongo que, en comparación, esto casi ni lo notarás… - Susurró al viento. Aunque no esperaba que ella le contestara.

El silencio que se creó entre ellos fue interrumpido por una voz que se aceraba.

-Naruto, ¿nos dejas solos un momento? – Era Sasuke quién hablaba. El rubio asintió, tiró la colilla del cigarro y se marchó.

-Hasta luego, hermanita. – Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. La aludida frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundida.

_Tocar no duele,_ pensó. Como si le sorprendiera.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó, después de sentarse a su lado.

-Bien.

-No tendrías que haber salido de la habitación. – Le riñó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dormí y no sabía qué ocurría. Solo quería saberlo. – Explicó.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al infinito, sin rozarse. Sasuke se encendió un cigarro mientras pensaba.

-Te he echado de menos. – Declaró. – Mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesto a reconocer. Siempre intentaba convencerme de que no era así, que no me importaba pero… Nunca lo conseguí. – Sakura guardaba silencio, incómoda. – Sakura, si hubiera sabido… Incluso creyendo lo que creía, hubiera vuelto por ti si hubiera sabido que me estabas esperando. - _¿Y qué creías que estaba haciendo? _– Lo siento, pero ni siquiera tenía claro si eras un esbirro de Mihawak.

-Sin embargo, por conseguir su barco estarías dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo. – Le contradijo con rencor. Sasuke la miró confuso. Ella pensaba que el barco de Mihawak estaba antes que ella.

-No es suyo, es…

-Sí, de los Uchiha. Ya. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he oído eso. – Le cortó de mal humor.

Sakura hizo ver que no pasaba nada, pero había sentido como si le cruzaran el pecho de un aguijonazo al ver que no había negado lo que había dicho. Sasuke pareció desinflarse, era como darse contra un muro.

-Te quiero. – Dijo él, mirando al infinito. – Nunca he podido olvidarme de ti. – Sintió una extraña alegría pero no lo mostró, ni siquiera lo miró. _No se ha olvidado de mí. _- ¿Tú…? – Intentó seguir, al ver que ella no le contestaba. -¿De verdad me odias tanto como aparentas? – _Ojala te odiara. _– Sakura, - se volvió hacia ella, cambiando su tono de voz, - ¿cómo te enamoraste de mí?

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar volverse para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo supe desde la primera vez que te vi que quería que te vinieras conmigo, que embarcaras. Creo que fue como encontrar lo que siempre había buscado. – Sonrió abiertamente, nostálgico. – Pero tú no hacías caso. Es más, creo que ni siquiera te caí bien.

Sakura pareció pensarlo un momento.

-No, no me caías bien. Eras demasiado arrogante. – Sasuke rió. – Era como si pensaras que podías llegar a Konoha – pueblo dónde nació Sakura – y hacer lo que quisieras conmigo. Además, nunca me han gustado los piratas. – Le confirmó. Sasuke rió un poco más pero ella seguía igual de seria. Algo desconcertada, nada más.

-Iba a verte cada día, Neji y Naruto estaban cabreados conmigo porque querían irse ya, pero yo no podía zarpar sin ti. No te podía dejar marchar. – Era la primera vez que Sasuke le contaba esas cosas, que hablaba tan abiertamente de cuando se conocieron. – Entonces, ¿cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que te vinieras conmigo?

-¿Qué importa eso? – Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente, más ¿qué podía cambiar eso ahora?

-Quiero saberlo. – Ella resopló. Decidió contestarle.

-Quería a Konoha pero estaba sola. No conocí a mi padre y mi madre había muerto dos años atrás tras una larga enfermedad. Una noche, me prometiste que tú nunca me abandonarías ni me sentiría sola nunca más. Y… - Respiró profundo. – Dijiste que harías cualquier por verme sonreír al menos una vez cada día. – Se le quebró la voz al final pero supo disimularlo. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello y no quería hacerlo. Ese día cometió el error de creerle y, hoy en día, lo seguía pagando con creces.

Sasuke se quedó sin respiración. Recordaba ese momento, era una bonita noche en la que había conseguido que Sakura fuera con él al puerto, a ver la luna llena sobre el mar. Cuando él se quedó en silencio, ella le había sonreído de la forma más bonita que había visto nunca y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Recuerda que pensó que no podía ser más bonita. Esa noche, ya en la puerta de su casa, él le volvió a pedir que se fuera con él. Y ella, en vez de contestar, le besó por primera vez.

Le dolía saber que había roto ambas promesas, como si algo afilado le hubiera atravesado el centro del pecho. En ese momento, ella se enamoró de él, y él le había fallado.

-Dime que no es tarde para que te enamores de mí de nuevo. – Le pidió, roto. Ella guardó silencio. – Aún puedo… - Desistió. – Aún pienso todo eso, nada de lo que te dije fue mentira, yo… Te sigo queriendo. – Quería tocarle la cara para que ella lo mirara pero controló su impulso. – Tú… ¿Me sigues queriendo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Disculpad la tardanza (ya sabéis, exámenes… -.-') DEJEN REVIEWS PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN, PLEASE!**

**Cuidaros,**

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
